Mystery Child
by Jazzmint-tea
Summary: When the gang finds a child at the park they have no idea whose child it is or where it came from.The gang gets a shock and eyes are set on two specific people.DxS,OCs
1. Mummy and Daddy?

**Mystery Child**

**Ch 1-Mummy and Daddy?**

**By angel-of-the-obvious**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does. If I did Danny would be on to this day still. **

----~***~----

As the sun sets the trio walks in the park. They had just went out for pizza and had decided to watch the sunset. All of a sudden three girls run up panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"Why didn't you guys wait for us?"JJ asked.

"We thought you could keep up." Sam answered.

"Did we miss anything?" Ali started to wonder.

"Nope not a thing." Tucker reassured her.

All of a sudden(again) they heard crying. Sam knew where the source of crying was coming from and ran quickly to where it was. The others followed behind her.

"Hey where are your parents little one?" Sam asked.

The five year old stopped crying. She had blue eyes and wore a black shirt with blue pants and black sneakers.

"Mummy!" The five year old rejoiced motioning towards Sam to pick her up.

"Did she just say?!" Rosie asked. Sam's mouth hung open.

"Uhhhhh……." Tucker said stupidly. Danny had not followed them and was day dreaming.

"Sam aren't you a little young?" Rosie asked smirking. Sam gave her a stern look but didn't say anything as she analyzed how the child's appearance was.

"Wow if you combined Sam and Danny together I bet you would get her. Ooooh I wonder who the godmother is!" JJ said getting excited.

Danny finally walked over to the group. He hadn't said anything since everyone had got there. He finally caught a glimpse of the child.

Ali finally spoke up and said "I didn't know Sam was a mother already."

"Yeah me neither." Sam bitterly replied. She then turned to the child once more. "What's your name?"

"Lilit Fenton!" she said softly.

Sam blinked then walked to Danny with Lilith in her arms. Sam was about to talk to Danny when Lilith exclaimed…"Daddy!"Danny and Sam's eyes widened and a blush burned their faces. "Wow there you have it-the mom, dad, child moment. Guys there's another blushy moment!" JJ exclaimed. They all ran over yet again.

"So what's her name?" Danny asked nervously.

"Lilith……..Fenton." Sam added. Danny looked at her and said nothing.

"Hey Danny, Sam! Wouldn't you have to have done _something_ to have had this child?" JJ and Tucker shouted smirking and then breaking out in laughter. Danny and Sam's blush became deeper.

"Well she has Danny's eyes and Sam's style kinda." Ali said as Rosie nodded at her approving. "It could be possible but she would be from the future." Sam said stuttering as she did. "I just got a new power that somehow deals with DNA. I'll figure out if this is your child." JJ said as she placed her hands out flat in front of the two. They looked at each other weirdly at her action. When she had used her powers and figured it out her mouth dropped. They all were anxious now. "Well are they the parents?" Rosie asked.

"Uh-huh..plus there's a surprise." JJ said shocked. They all looked confused. "Can I have Lilith for a moment Sam?" JJ asked. Sam nodded wondering what she would do. " Lilith could you change for us please?" JJ asked softly to the little girl."Okay auntie JJ" Lilith said happily. "Auntie? I like the sound of that!" JJ exclaimed. After, the little girl changed. She wore a black shirt and shorts and her hair was white. Everyone's mouth dropped except for JJ's since she had already known."These are interesting powers and I bet that answers the question on everyone's mind." JJ said.

After all this had happened they decided to walk to Sam's house. It was getting late but they wanted to see what would happen with this little girl and to her parents. JJ suddenly walked up to Sam and insisted "Sam would it be a possibility that I could be the godmother of Lilith in the future?" she had a smile on her face. "Well you probably would be the godmother because you're the one that got us together." Sam answered."OMG Sam thank you!" JJ was excited. "Hey don't celebrate yet. I think we have to go see Clockwork and return her to her right time period." Sam said. "Yeah probably." JJ thought.

Lilith was now awake from her nap. " Hey can we stay over for the night Sam?" they all plead. "Sure" Sam simply replied. Lilith was tired and so she asked her mother.."Mummy can I sleep with you and daddy?""Lilith your father and I don't sleep together" Sam started to get nervous again. "But you two always sleep together." Lilith protested. Her blush was an even deeper red. Sam had hoped Danny hadn't heard but he was standing near the door blushing harder than ever. " I think she wants to be born already or have a brother." Danny joked. " Shut up Danny." Sam said shaking her head in nonsense. "Well since you're going to be my wife would you at least sleep with me?" Danny joked yet again.

"Good night Danny." Sam said as she turned off the light in his room. She then headed to her own room with the little girl in her arms. Once there Sam put her in the crib that was set up next to her bed. This day had been very unusual. It had been the most unusual of all in her life so far. She jumped into her bed knowing that the next day they would be headed to Clockwork.

----~***~----

So I hope you liked it. I need reviews to be able to continue!Ch2 will be up next. **~angel-of-the-obvious**


	2. Found Sister

**Mystery Child**

**Ch 2-Found Sister**

**By angel-of-the-obvious**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. If I did Danny would be on to this day.**

----~***~----

Danny, Tucker, and Sam woke up the next morning. They knew they had to return Lilith but something about her made them want to keep her for the day. Danny quickly dropped Tucker off at his place so he could get ready. He did so for himself also flying as fast as he could. The guys quickly got dressed. Tucker, dressed and ready, then headed off to Danny's. Sam followed suit carrying Lilith.

"So, we ready?" Sam asked sighing. She was slightly disappointed that she had to give her daughter to her future self. She had found Lilith so amusing and had been even more glad knowing that her child was hers and Danny's.

"Sam, are you okay?' Danny was concerned."I'm fine" she lied. They were about to take off in the Spector Speeder(sp?) when a child that appeared to look 11 years in age came speeding out of the portal. The three teens turned to look at the girl, shocked. "Oh, sorry. Right you don't know me because…. I'm your oldest daughter, Emma. You see Lilith hasn't learned how to control using her powers especially time travel and…you two" she said pointing at the lovebirds "are out fighting ghosts while Lilith and me stay at grandma and grandpa's."

All three exchanged looks. "So where is-" Emma noticed her sister in her mother's arms. "Oh, I'm so grounded when I get home to my time period." "You won't if we remember this day." Danny finally spoke up."Mom, Dad…" Emma started. Her parents were startled for they were not used to being called "mom and dad" yet. "Do you think I could bring Lilith home by myself?" Emma hoped she could do so to show she could be responsible.

Danny and Sam looked at each other as if they could read each other's mind. Tucker stayed silent and just stared at the two giving each other glances. "Danny, I think you should go with her." Sam said after finally reaching a conclusion."Alright" Danny said. Emma was disappointed but knew better not to argue with her parents. Danny scooped the sleeping Lilith into his arms. "If I'm not back in an hour come look for me." Sam and Tucker nodded. Emma looked at her mother "Bye mom. I'll see you later." Sam just waved not knowing what to do. Danny, Emma, and Lilith then flew off into the portal.

They were headed to Clockwork and saw familiar ghosts such as Johnny 13,Kitty ,Ember ,The Box Ghost , and Skulker. They knew not to fight him at the time because they knew how protective a father he would be in the future. When they were just feet away from Clockwork's tower a powerful blast hit the three head on. They slammed into one of the doors floating in the zone. Emma and Lilith were knocked out. Danny had one eye closed. His other eye fighting to stay open. Just before his eye had drifted he saw the face that had hit them.

----~***~----

Ooooh a cliffie! So thanks to everyone who commented-SamanthaFenton, Jessica01, Thoughts-of-Nothinqness, and Jessi Phantom. I took out the OCs and sorry about the punctuation. Also a big thanks to SamanthaFenton who gave me the idea of Lilith's sister and her comment took me out of "Writer's Block" because now I have an idea of what the next chapter will be about!


	3. Captured

**Mystery Child**

**Ch 3-Captured**

**By angel-of-the-obvious**

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, for Christmas I want to own Danny Phantom obviously cuz I don't. P.S. I've been good ;)**

**Bold is Tucker. **Underlined is Sam. _Italics are Danny's thoughts._

----~***~----

Danny woke to his head throbbing and unfortunately tied to a chair. _'Oh great I'm tied to a chair. What hit us? Where are the girls? ' _he thought. He surveyed around and found that he was in an old mansion. It was a lab with broken beakers, a portal and other ecto-enhanced weapons.

"So, had a nice nap Daniel?" There was only one voice he hated the most in the world _……Vlad Masters._

"You!" Danny was fuming, trying to get loose of the chair. "I swear if you've hurt them!-"

"I haven't done anything Daniel…yet." He mustered a smile so sinister the devil himself would go into hiding.

Vlad revealed Lilith and Emma. Instead of tied to a chair, they were in a ghost proof cage. The sight made Danny almost lose it. Vlad had caged up his children……_his children…….._The words rang in his head like a bell. Danny struggled to get out of the chair yet again.

"Don't even try, Daniel. Those handcuffs are modified to hold humans and ghosts." Vlad stated.

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny wanted answers….._no he would demand it._

"What I've always wanted, dear boy. The perfect half ghost child." Vlad confided. He would get to any measures to get a halfa child and he would fight for it. He was going to take Danny's children and then kill Sam for payback at his father. _He was going to take away his world…._

----~***~----

Sam was worried now. She had stayed the night waiting for Danny to come back. She had thought it would only take a few hours or so but she had been there for _28 hours_. Tucker had left plenty hours ago. What Danny had told her replayed in her dream as she slept still waiting for his return._ 'If I'm not back in an hour, come looking for me.'_

"Danny" she grumbled in her sleep, waking to the sight of the lab. "Danny!" Sam realized. He had told her to look for him if he didn't come back in an hour. She thought it would take a few hours, that's why she hadn't searched for him. Jazz walked down into the lab.

"Hey Sam. Danny back yet?" Jazz asked.

"No…" Sam was worrying as she dialed Tucker's number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…._

**Hey Sam! Danny back yet?**

No! Tucker get here quick! We have to find him!

**Chill Sam. He's probably seeing how you look in the future.**

I doubt that! Come on! He said if he wasn't back in an hour to look for him!

**I'm sure he's on his way back.**

Tucker please! It's been 28 hours!

**Okay fine I'll see you there.**

She hung up. She was worried…no she was beyond worried and desperate to see and know Danny okay. 'Please hurry Tucker.' She pled silently in her head.

----~***~----

"Vlad let them go." Danny stated firmly.

"I don't intend to child." Vlad smirked.

"Let me out!" Emma cried at the top of her lungs.

"Quiet you no good brat!" Vlad boomed.

Emma gave him a murderous look as if she was to spit venom at him. '_She's mine and Sam's child alright.' _Danny thought. 'How am I to get out of this mess?' Danny wished for a guardian angel.

----~***~----

Tucker hurry up!

**I'm coming!**

We have to find Danny!

**We will!**

I just hope he's okay.

**He will be Sam. He's strong**

Sam was worried sick. She was almost in tears when she thought of what could have happened to Danny. Tucker hugged her trying to calm her. She never showed her sensitive side. Not to anyone except Danny. Danny was her weak spot and support. Without him she was falling and at this time, worried to death. There was only hope that he would be okay.

----~***~----

_OMG I'm so sorry it took so long! It was hard with all this homework and volleyball. I'll try updating faster. So was it good? Now….I want at least 15 responses to this for Ch 4. Now go and click that button down there!_***angel-of-the-obvious**


	4. Fearing the Worst

**Mystery Child**

**Ch 4-Fearing the Worst**

**By angel-of-the-obvious**

**Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams.**

----~***~----

Emma paced back and forth in the cage. She was worried 1)because they were stuck, 2)her mother, Sam, in the future had another child on the way and it was close to the time where she would be giving birth to a baby boy. _'Stupid Vlad, stupid ghost proof cage. Why can't he be dead yet like in the future?' _ Emma thought for a second and looked at her father then Lilith. He was asleep on the chair and she, napping on the cage floor.

Vlad stepped into the room. "Wake up Daniel." He smacked Danny from the back of the head which jolted him awake. Danny felt weak, he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Dad!" Emma cried. She knew her father was weak.

"The cuffs are draining his powers on schedule. Now….." Vlad raised a glowing fist aiming towards Danny.

"I don't think so old man." Danny's eyes opened and he kicked at Vlad's hand also managing to destroy the chair, also by kicking the legs off. All that was left containing him were the cuffs. Vlad stood once more aiming a punch towards Danny. Danny quickly ducked. The next blast came less than a second after the first, blasting Danny into the wall. Vlad grinned menacingly thinking that last blast took out Danny's energy and headed toward Lilith and Emma.

Danny propped up against the wall, felt something drop. He looked down and saw_…..the key! ' I hope this is the right key.' _He thought. Gripping it in his hands he struggled to unlock the handcuffs. _Click! "_Plan not going how you wanted Vlad?" Danny's voice made Vlad get agitated.

"Daniel! How did you get loose?" Vlad said holding Emma by her shirt.

"Hiding the key in a wall you just smashed your enemy into? Not very smart V-man. Emma, hold yours and Lilith's ears. Now!" She did so and Danny released a powerful ghostly wail. It was destroying the mansion, breaking the ghost cage, and making Vlad weak.

Vlad slammed into a wall and the cage that held Lilith and Emma was demolished. Danny ran quickly to the kids. "Are you two alright?" Danny's eyes filled with worry, scanning the two.

"We're fine." Emma said quickly. She looked back at Vlad who now stood up. "Um…Dad…" she said pointing at Vlad's figure.

"Very well Daniel, you have your children but now let's hope your dear Samantha has had an acceptional life." Vlad spoke then flying off towards Sam.

"Sam!" Danny's eyes widened. "Come on you two." he said as he held them and flew off, fear building inside him.

----~***~----

"Sam, do you even know where we're going?" Tucker said knowing that Danny could be anywhere. They were in the ghost zone

"No so I expect you to put on the tracker." Sam said firmly

_Ghost name?-_

"Danny Phantom"

_Location?-_

"Ghost Zone"

_Item not detected………_

"Where could he be?" Sam screamed sounding more like a yell than a question.

"Why don't we try Earth?" Tucker asked.

"Fine" Sam sighed.

_Ghost name?-_

"Danny Phantom"

_Location?- _

"Earth"

_1 Item Found-Danny Phantom, Wisconsin_

"Vlad!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam?..." Tucker's voice shook. He was poiting at something…..

"What now, Tucker?" Sam was too concentrated on getting to Wisconsin.

"Vlad!" Tucker yelled. Vlad was outside the Spector Speeder, a murderous look spread his face. Tucker had picked up an ectogun but he was too startled and was firing everywhere. Vlad blasted him which knocked him out.

"Tucker!" Sam screamed, struggling to get a gun.

"Hello, my dear." Vlad said evilly. He phased her out of the Speeder holding her by her neck. The Speeder crashed violently to the ground. "Daniel will be too late when he reaches you, so I bid you adieu my dear."

She knew she was going to die and she accepted it. She only wished Danny would be okay. She let the darkness surround her, Vlad with his hand glowing, ready to strike, to kill. She waited for the end. Closing her eyes she prayed that Danny would be able to go on without her. Waiting for the blast she saw nothing and all went black, her body numb and still.

----~***~----

Well that chapter was easy to write/type! Be happy…I update early….Yeah! So my chapters are short. I'm sorry but I don't write that much! Well watch out for Ch 5!***angel-of-the-obvious**


	5. A New Beginning

**Mystery Child**

**Ch 5-A New Beginning**

**By angel-of-the-obvious**

**Disclaimer: Nope, but I own Peter, Emma, and Lilith.**

_**With the Future Fentons…..**_

At the Fenton residence, a medium sized mansion, with six rooms-also a home theater, four bathrooms, a lab, a living room, kitchen, a game room, and an attic with a bowling alley. A family of four-soon to be five lives. On the coach, a sleeping Sam is seen. In the next room-the kitchen- Danny Fenton is fixing himself a sandwich. They had just finished catching ghosts

Everything seemed fine on this day until Sam woke with a jolt. "Danny!" Sam screamed.

"What is it?" Danny held the sides of her arms.

"The baby's coming" she tried to smile but was still in pain

"I'll get you to a hospital. Don't worry" Danny said picking her up in his arms.

Sam nodded. She had experienced this pain twice and was going through it again. She had to admit it hurt like hell. She was just happy to know that she would soon have a healthy baby boy. Danny landed and rushed into the hospital, Sam still in his arms.

"Excuse me, but my wife is about to have a baby!" Danny said quickly.

"Okay sir. Put her in that wheel chair and we'll take her to a room." The nurse said. She was a bit familiar- skinny, blonde hair, aqua eyes, preppy voice-Star! He noticed another nurse take Sam.

"Star?" Danny questioned

"Sir, do I know you?" Star said

'I'm Danny!" he was shocked at how much she changed

"Oh my god! Fenton! Long time no see." Star was different. She wasn't snobby or stuck up anymore.

"So how's Paulina?" Danny was trying to make small talk thinking she was still intact with Paulina.

"Don't know, don't care. I stopped being friends with her when I realized she was using me to do stuff for her." Star snorted. "So you and Sam?" she smirked

"Um, yeah. We got married at eighteen and know we have two kids-going on three. We had our first kid when we were nineteen so we only got about two years of college." Danny put his hands in his pocket. At that second they heard screaming-Sam's.

"You better go and support her. She'll need it." Star said tuning the other direction. Danny just turned and advanced to Sam's room.

_**With Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the kids**_

When Sam awoke she found the sight of Clockwork's tower, she was lying on a table. She saw a screen of Danny blasting Vlad. Another showed Sam passing out and Vlad getting blasted as Danny took Sam in his arms. Sam sat up straight and looked for any sign of Tucker or Danny. Danny then came out of a spiraling portal. He floated towards her.

"Glad you're awake" he said taking her hands

"What happened?" Sam said groggily

"Well, Vlad was draining your energy and you passed out. I fought Vlad and I hurt him badly that he was too weak and died. I didn't mean to kill him but he probably deserved it. I took the kids back to the right time period and we left you here at Clockwork's.' Danny explained

"Where's Tucker though?" Sam knew their best friend wouldn't leave after all that happened.

"He had to go home" He took her hands."Hey, I want to show you something. Clockwork!" A picture of a boy was spiraling into view on the screen in front of them. It was a boy around their age-he had jet black hair and amethyst eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt with a skull on it. Under the shirt, long black sleeves fell.

"Danny, Who is this?" Sam was kind of confused although she had an idea of who it was

"It's our future son." Danny whispered in her ear. He put his forehead to hers. They were both smiling, their eyes sparkled. He leaned in, inches from her lips, the space closing between them.

_**In the hospital room…**_

"That's it. No more kids."

Danny chuckled at that statement. He smiled down at the little boy in her arms-_Peter Ray Fenton. _He was everything they wanted. Danny smiled at the thought of him being more like Sam. Sam looked up at Danny. Their eyes were filled with love. Peter finally opened his eyes-they were Sam's amethyst ones. At this time they knew it was a start of a new beginning.

I am done! So thanks to everyone who kept reading. I feel like it was too short though. Anyways tell me how I did in all and look out for my new stories!***angel-of-the-obvious**


End file.
